Beauty and the Beast
by Adele Valentine
Summary: Tifa and Vincent are forced to have an adventure of their own when Aerith's corpse is taken from the lake by a mysterious man.
1. Moving Forward

**Final Fantasy VII: Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 1**

'_I thought things would be different._

_But you are still the same- still cold, still distant._

_What do I have to do to warm you up?_

_She still has a hold on you doesn't she?_

_When will you learn to forgive yourself Cloud…_

_And see that I've been here for you all along.'_

Tifa gently places the photo back on the desk, same spot it was in before. The photo was taken a couple months ago. Cloud, Marlene, Denzel and herself all huddled close with large smiles on their faces. Except Cloud of course, who never allowed himself a moment of happiness. Those three people were her family now. She only wished that Cloud was around more to be a part of it.

She walked over to the window and looked out- hoping to see his bike approaching in the distance but as usual it never came. Instead there was his empty parking space beside her car. An unhappy reminder of how he was never around.

His phone rang, but she continued gazing out the window.

"He's not here…" she said to herself.

She let it ring a few more times before finally walking over and picking it up.

"Strife delivery service." Tifa answered.

"Tifa?" a familiar high pitched voice squeaked.

"Yes, this is she."

"Hey! It's me Yuffie!"

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"Great! I guess Cloud isn't around? He's not answering his cell."

"No he isn't, is something wrong?"

"Oh no no, nothing's wrong! Just had a delivery for him to make!"

"Oh, is it urgent? If not I can deliver it for you after I close."

"Ah ha well not really urgent. We got a phone for Vincent and Cloud seems to be the only one who knows how to find him."

"I'm not sure when Cloud will be back…"

"Oh."

Tifa could hear the sympathy in the bubbly girl's voice. All her friends have tried to help her out. Always telling Cloud that he should spend more time at home, Tifa could use the help at the bar, he needs a break from all the running around, etcetera. Any excuse that would bring him home, but he still does what he feels is right. He still believes he can repay a debt to someone who is no longer alive. He was just running in place, never getting anywhere—but he doesn't seem to realize it.

"I can try and find Vincent for you."

"That would be great! Thanks so much Tifa! I'll be there in thirty minutes to drop it off!"

"Alright, see you then."

Tifa hung up the phone and went down stairs. Business had picked up a bit after the whole Omega weapon incident. The citizens of Midgar are a resilient bunch who never ceases to amaze. They have braved so many traumas' that were thrown at them and still come out strong and unwavering. Most would have fled the area a long time ago and never dream about returning. Instead they stuck together to build their new home, Edge. Only Midgar could raise such proud, steadfast and united people. They all live in a crazy time; the only sure thing is each other. There is no use dwelling on the misfortunes they had been dealt. They have to move forward.


	2. Reconnecting

**Final Fantasy VII: Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 2**

Tifa drove down the winding dirt path which snaked between the remarkable white luminescent trees- their gentle glow lighting the road ahead. Like those trees were carved from the moon, both white, both glowing.

It was beautiful.

The night was warm, and the moon floated high amongst the stars with clouds drifting slowly in front of it. She drove with her windows down, letting the cool night air blow through her air, the sound of crickets dancing with the breeze. She remembered that this was the last place Vincent had been. It was quite the distance away from her home, but she desperately needed the distraction. Staying in that house, always waiting and hoping that Cloud will come home was driving her crazy.

She hadn't been here in such a long time. It wasn't exactly a happy place for all of them, with Aerith's resting place not too far away. So many sad memories brought her heartache. She felt a deep pang of guilt for never having visited Aerith's resting place. She shouldn't let her unhappy memories get in the way of paying respect to an old friend.

"I'll stop by," Tifa said to herself. She had been driving around for a while now with no sign of Vincent.

She saw the dark opening approach up ahead and began to slow down. She crossed the threshold which separated the moon trees from the dark forest. The giant shell-house looked gorgeous in the moonlight. She sat there admiring the home until she noticed something in her peripheral.

On the other side of the lake there was a dark silhouette of a man. He was leaning over a large rounded person who was lying motionless on the ground.

She couldn't make out either one, as they were both in the cover of the forest's shadow. At the sight of her car the man immediately stood and ran into the forest, leaving the other person behind.

"Strange…" She pulled up to the shell-house and parked the car. Her eyes never leaving the person left behind as she stepped out. She stared on hoping to see movement, hear a groan, but nothing came. She began walking around the lake toward the figure.

"Hello? Are you alright?" She called out, but they did not answer. She began to worry and think that the man that ran off had harmed them, so she jogged the rest of the way. As she stood a few yards away, the clouds in the sky parted to unveil the moon's light and the horror that lay before her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs before passing out.


	3. Old Friends

**Final Fantasy VII: Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 3**

Vincent had been lost in thought and was startled back by the sound of a scream.

He stood and began making his way in the direction it came from. He hadn't been too far from Aerith's resting place. He stepped out of the forest and into the clearing, running up to the two figures lying on the ground. He came to a hault upon seeing the body lying beside Tifa. He looked away, cringing.

Lying a few feet in front of Tifa was the bloated, pale, spongy, smelling corpse of what could only be Aerith. For it wore her pink dress and brown boots, and a patch of long brown hair could be seen on her head. Her features were swollen and distorted, with a gruesome expression frozen on her face. He wondered why it was out of the lake and why Tifa of all people was here beside it. He approached Tifa, keeping his gaze away from the corpse; he leaned over her and checked her breathing. She was okay, just passed out. He carefully lifted her and began walking back toward her truck. He paused a moment, thinking what he should do. He couldn't very well drive her truck…perhaps use her phone to call Cloud to come get her.

He walked up to the passenger side and awkwardly opened the door. He looked down at Tifa in his arms and gently placing her on the seat. He saw her phone lying on the driver's seat, so he reached over her to grab it. He froze as Tifa sighed, a soft breath hitting his ear that sent a chill down the back of his neck.

"Uhn…Cloud?"

"No," Vincent answered as he left the phone and drew back.

"Vincent? Wh-What…" Tifa began, but then tears started to puddle in her worried eyes. She turned her head away suddenly feeling vulnerable that someone had to see her cry. It was something she would only do when she was alone, but she couldn't help it at this moment.

"Tifa…you don't always have to be so strong…your reaction is normal," Vincent said in his deep comforting voice.

She nodded her head, still not wanting to face him. "Who…Who would do this?"

"I've seen a man frequenting here, it was most likely him."

"I saw someone…leaning over her when I first got here…but he ran off."

"Perhaps he has already gotten what he wanted."

She turned toward him, her eyes were glossy and her cheeks pink. She looked beautiful as always.

"Do you know something, Vincent?"

He looked at her for a moment before answering "No," and turned his gaze out to the dark forest.

He knew something, but as usual kept his secrets to himself unless it is necessary that they are known. But he wasn't too sure himself, and there was no use in worrying Tifa more right now. He might tell her after she has calmed down.

"We should bury her," Tifa said, though she did not want to go near the corpse again.

"I will take care of it," Vincent answered.

She could not help but wonder… what Cloud's reaction would have been.


	4. The Pursuit

**Final Fantasy VII: Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 4**

Vincent turned, and as he did, Tifa felt the air tense around him.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked.

"Aerith, she's gone."

Tifa stepped out of the car looking across the lake. Sure enough, she was gone. Vincent began to make his way over with Tifa following closely behind. He stopped at the spot where the corpse was. Several footprints, deep from carrying the extra weight, led toward the dark forest.

"He couldn't have gone far." Vincent said as he traced the footsteps East.

"We should go after him," Tifa said.

Vincent turned toward Tifa studying her expression. He could not think of a reason for her to stay behind, not that she would anyway.

"I'll be fine," she said to him. "We need to find out what this guy is up to."

Vincent nodded; she knew he didn't want her tagging along. Nonetheless, she followed as he led her deep into the forest.

They trudged through, keeping a steady pace. Both minds racing with questions, and answers to what they might find. He's a lot further away than they expected. Vincent couldn't ignore the ominous feeling brewing inside him. What could this man want with Aerith's corpse? Whatever it was- it wasn't good.

After running for quite some time, Tifa's breathing became heavy and Vincent stops to give her a break.

"How...could he have gotten so far?" she says between breaths.

Vincent studies the trail of broken branches, the footprints too dark to see.

"Can you light the ground with your phone?" Vincent asks.

Tifa walks up to him, pulling her cell phone out and points it at the ground as she turns it on.

The footprints were not normal. They were human, but they were enormous. Nearly twice the size of a normal man.

Vincent froze.

"A monster?" Tifa whispered.

"Close enough," Vincent answered as he turned toward Tifa. "We need to find him quickly."

Vincent looked down in thought, absentmindedly brushing back a few strands of hair from his face only for them to fall back in place. He glared at Tifa.

"What?" she asked.

"I've never tried this…I will have to hold you."

It was the way he asked that made Tifa blush a little. His deep baritone voice carried an unintentionally seductive tone to it.

"Alright."

She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his arm around her slim waist, holding her firmly against his body. He then reached down to grab his cape with his free hand. Swiftly, he pulls it over them, their bodies morphing to become one with the fabric. They speed along through the trees, a red blur. Determined to find the monster in the forest.


	5. Monsters

**Final Fantasy VII: Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 5**: Monsters

It was a very strange feeling.

Tifa's physical body vanished and she could feel Vincent holding onto her. She, Vincent and the fabric were a single being, and instead of being contained by her body, it was he who was containing her. She felt the air blowing around them as they moved at an incredible pace through the woods, everything around them a blur. When suddenly an object hit them and they were falling toward the ground.

Vincent lost his hold on her as they fell; her body re-formed itself just in time to hit the ground hard, hurting her shoulder. Vincent managed to land in a crouching position, but he immediately began cradling his head in his arms. He was hurt. He grasped desperately at his head and let out a guttural cry which turned into a roar.

Tifa watched in horror as Vincent began to change against his will. She heard a low chuckle from behind her and turned to see a stocky young man with wild eyes and disheveled blonde hair. He held an odd looking gun, and a bloated corpse lay on the ground behind him.

"I was hoping it was you Vincent," the man said in a strange accent. "Thanks for the gift." He smirked as he patted his gun, and then turned toward the corpse behind him.

Vincent fought with all he had to stop his transformation; for once he turned he would have no control of himself. His face protruded forward, forming a long muzzle with large canines. Horns broke through the skin on his forehead and jutted out toward the sky as his body grew taller and taller until he was a giant eight foot tall wolf creature. A form which he calls the Galiant Beast.

He stood there for a moment panting, his body swiftly overcoming the aches of the transformation. The beast whimpered.

"I would run if I were you girl," the man said before he too began to change.

His body grew taller and stockier until he was a giant deformed version of himself. With ease he picked up Aerith's corpse and with long giant strides, disappeared into the forest.

Vincent let out a howl before turning to face Tifa. He gave her a predator's glare which made her eyes go wide in fear.

"Vincent…what are you doing?" her voice shook.

Tifa was familiar with Vincent's transfigurations, but this was different. He didn't initiate the transformation himself, it was triggered. The way he looked at her now, it wasn't the Vincent she knew.


	6. Run From the Beast

**Final Fantasy VII: Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 6**: Run From the beast

The wolf-creature let out a vicious roar.

Tifa's instincts immediately took over. She took a step back into her fighting stance, ready for battle. She didn't want to harm her friend, but she knew she could not out run him, so she could only hope to stun him in order to get away.

Vincent's muscles coiled and released, lunging at Tifa with his mouth open, unsheathing his horrifically sharp set of teeth. Tifa rolled out of the way, seconds away from Vincent's snapping jaw. She swiftly turned on her heel and sprinted straight toward him. He turned around in time to see Tifa's boot connect with his face. Vincent let out a yelp before stumbling to the ground in a daze. Tifa wasted no time, she quickly bolted into the woods.

Her legs pushed hard against the ground- her heart racing as branches whipped at her exposed appendages. All she could do was hope that Vincent would snap out of it soon. She had no destination in mind until she noticed a tall roof looming out above the patch of forest ahead of her. She pushed herself with all she had, hoping to find sanctuary inside the house. The sound of heavily padded steps galloping and the deep ragged panting of a large animal behind her, forced adrenalin to consume her inside- burning through her veins and pushing her heart so hard she was sure it would beat out of her chest.

She dare not look behind her and hinder her tempo so she pushed herself forward hurtling over obstacles in her path. She burst through the forest and ran across the front lawn of the house.

It was a huge. A mansion, which looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time. The lawn was unkempt, the paint chipping and it had an aura of abandonment. Tifa threw herself through the front door, which was conveniently left ajar, and swiftly slammed the door closed behind her and set the locks.

Relief washed over her as she struggled to catch her breath. That is- until something very strong rammed itself against the door, nearly knocking it out of the hinges. Vincent let out another trembling roar that rattled the windows. She stumbled backward, startled by the sound. Vincent slammed himself against it once more and the door broke free of its hinges and flew out toward her, barely missing her.

The beast pushed himself through the tight opening and glared at her, ears back and eyes watching her fiercely. His crimson eyes were cold and empty, a mindless beast with eyes only for its prey.

"Vincent please snap out of it! You don't want to fight me. Please!" Tifa begged.

Vincent blinked his eyes hard, and when he opened them again they were softer.

"Vincent?"

He let out a short whimper, shook his head, and his eyes darkened again. A low growl rumbling deep within his throat.

"Vincent!" she called to him desperate to bring him back, but he was gone again, and he charged at her.

Tifa stood and attempted to run up the stairs but was stopped halfway up by a giant clawed hand that raked across her back. Tifa screamed out in pain. Vincent hesitated before swiping at her again, she took the opening and delivered a fierce punch with all the force she had. Vincent went head first over the railing, crashing through a decorative table and landing with a loud crash.

Tifa peeked over the busted rail to see Vincent lying motionless on the ground below.

She quickly descended the stairs and made her way to him.


	7. Take Control

**Final Fantasy VII: Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 7**: Take Control

Tifa cautiously approached the mountain of fur which now lay motionless on the floor. Once she stood a few feet away, she could see his chest gently heaving as he breathed.

She let out a long sigh of relief.

Her immediate thought was that she had to take care of Vincent first. She needed him to tell her what he knew about the blonde wacko who took Aerith's corpse and shot him with some weird beast form inducing gun. She needed to restrain him somehow, who knew if he would be himself or the beast when he woke. She glanced around the dusty house for some idea of how she could possibly restrain Vincent in his beast form.

Vincent stirred.

She swore as she jumped back and quickly hid behind some moldy smelling couch. Her back skidded across the rough canvas fabric, reminding her of the ugly wound which stretched across her upper back. She bit her lower lip to keep from making any noise as pain shot across her cut skin.

Vincent slowly heaved himself up, his towering frame and sheer mass would intimidate the bravest of men. He stumbled forward on his fore legs and let out a gentle whine. Tifa fought the urge to peek around the couch- instead watching his foggy reflection in a window. Vincent hunched over and began sniffing around the floor and made a gentle growling sound.

Good thing was—it didn't sound aggressive. In fact it sounded like he was trying to communicate something. Tifa kept still behind the couch as she watched him get up again in the window.

Vincent suddenly launched himself toward the couch, startling Tifa. She scrambled away from him as quickly as she could but was trapped in the corner of the room. She dragged herself up to a standing position as he slowly prowled toward her.

"Vincent—damn it will you snap out of it! It's me, Tifa!"

He let out a huff, stopping a few feet away from her.

"I need you to get control of yourself. I need your help-"

Vincent slowly stretched his head out to her and Tifa jerked her arm protectively in front of herself in response—stretching open the cuts on her back and forcing them to bleed again. Her body tensed in anticipation of Vincent's attack, dreading the thought of his razor sharp teeth sinking into her.

Vincent gently nudged her arm with his wet nose.

She looked at him, peering into the gentle ruby eyes looking back at her—eyes soft with worry.

She reached her hand out to him- placing it gently on the side of his face. "Can you change back?" she asked.

Vincent let out a huff as he took a couple steps back- his claws clicking on the dusty wood floor. His body relaxed, his eyes closed and his breathing steadied as he stood in silent meditation. His form rippled as he struggled to fight the beast inside of him. Eventually his giant body began to shrink, his fur vanished and Vincent was standing there in front of her again.

He fell to his knees, taking in deep gulps of air. Tifa immediately was at his side rubbing his back and comforting him.

"Are you alright?" he said between breaths, his weary ruby eyes assessing her.

"I'll be fine," she said. "How about you?"

"Let me see," dismissing her question- he gently turned her around by the shoulder.

He carefully swept her long dark hair aside—it felt like the softest silk caressing the back of his hand. Tifa's shoulders scrunched up in response to his touch, pleasant chills crawling up the back of her neck. Vincent's brows rose slightly at her reaction. Other more dangerous thoughts formed quickly in his mind—and subsided just as fast as his gaze dropped down to the site in front of him.

His hand fell when he got a good look at the two long cuts which raked across her upper back. Her black leather vest was destroyed, but it had provided some protection since the cuts weren't too deep. Her arms and legs had sustained small knicks and scratches that had already clotted.

"Damn it…" he cursed quietly to himself. "I'm sorry Tifa."

"I'll be okay-"

"Take the vest off. We need to get you bandaged up," he ordered as he began ripping strips off the thin cotton fabric which covered the sofa behind him.

Slowly, carefully—she slid off her vest, wincing as it slid across her wounds. Vincent dropped a pile of fabric strips beside her.

"Wait here," he said before swiftly walking to the kitchen.

Tifa watched him rummage around before coming back with a large pot full of water. He settled himself behind her, gingerly sweeping her hair away again and sliding it in front of her shoulder.

He took a moment to glance over her. Her flawless skin now mutilated because of him. The guilt he felt tore at his heart. He turned away to dunk some scraps of fabric in the water and he reached out to the strap of her tank top. Tifa felt his hesitation and glanced back at him.

Something secret passed between them then. A mutual heat built in their cheeks as they admired each other. Tifa always thought Vincent was a handsome man. A tad gloomy…but handsome none the less. He has very striking features. Masculine and mysterious. His piercing crimson gaze- which was always hard and fierce—was now gentle and unsure.

_Why am I always attracted to brooding self- deprivating men_. She thought to herself.

Vincent broke away from her gaze, clearly uncomfortable.

"It's alright Vincent," she said with a gentle laugh.

Slowly she reached up and carefully pulled down the straps of her tank top, giving Vincent full access to her upper back. She heard him sigh softly, and an amused smile crept on her face.

"I don't know what he did," he said softly. "I couldn't restrain the beast."

Vincent carefully ran the wet cloth across her wounds. His large hands were patient and gentle; the cool water ran down her back providing some relief from the pain.

"It was that gun," said Tifa. "I've never seen a gun like that before."

"He changed something in me. It feels different…the beast is unstable."

"Can you control it?" She looked at him from over her shoulder, her brows drawn with worry.

"For now."

Once her back was clean, they worked together to wrap long strips of fabric around her.

"We need to find him…find out what he did to you and what he wants with Aerith," she said flatly.

Vincent gently pulled the thin straps of Tifa's tank top back on her shoulders, his eyes lingering on the gentle curves. She slowly turned to face him, meeting his gaze.

"Tell me what you know Vincent."


	8. Reconnaissance

**Final Fantasy VII: Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 8**: reconnaissance

"Tell me what you know Vincent," Tifa demanded.

His dark brows furrowed above his crimson eyes which only worried Tifa more. There were too many things happening at once- but that is how things always seemed to happen. The moment everything seems to be going so well, so peaceful, was a sign that trouble is about to come crashing into them from every direction. What could that sicko want with Aerith's body? What happened to Vincent that made him loose control? Is he really as calm and collected as he seems? Or is he battling his inner demons this very moment? Her mind was whirling in so many directions as Vincent sat there gazing at her. The seconds that past felt like hours as she demanded answers from him with her gaze.

"I have been observing him for quite some time. There were others with him at first but the group eventually dwindled down to just him. I wasn't sure what they was looking for or who he was…until I saw his face tonight.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Who is he?"

"I don't know his name. I remember seeing him when I worked for Shinra. He…was almost always by Hojo's side." He said reluctantly, afraid of what it might mean.

"What does that mean?" Tifa said nervously.

He mused at her ability to read his thoughts. "He would follow Hojo around like a puppy, taking in everything he said. I got the impression he was some sort of assistant."

Her eyes widened as she was shocked into silence at Vincent's words. Thoughts of horrible possibilities flooded through her mind. Are they dealing with another Hojo? It was a horrific thought to process.

"I am not entirely sure though, it's odd for Hojo to take someone under his wing like that. He was too narcissistic, he fully believed he was the most intelligent man to ever exist and that no other human could ever understand the workings of his genius. That man must be incredibly intelligent- with morals just as twisted as Hojo to even be considered worthy enough to work at his side. "

"My god," Tifa whispered. "What could he possibly want with Aerith? I feel sick just thinking about it…"

"I'm afraid to find out myself."

"We have to find him. Would he be at the Shinra building? We have to-"

"We need to find out more about him. We shouldn't blindly walk into something we know nothing about," he interrupted.

"How are we supposed to do that?" She asked.

"Do you have your cell phone?"

Tifa patted her pockets and pulled out a red cell phone.

"I completely forgot," she laughed.

Vincent stared at her curiously, patiently waiting for her response.

"The whole reason I was in the forest—it was to give you this," she handed the phone to him. "A present from Yuffie."

He looked the phone over before opening it and studying the tiny lit screen.

"Remind me to thank her." He said as he began thumbing through the contact list.

Tifa watched him with amusement. It was strange seeing him with a cell phone, especially how comfortable he was using it. To her, Vincent always seemed like he belonged in a different time. Like an ancient being too caught up in the past to function normally in the present. Obviously that wasn't true, but it was a first impression that stuck with her.

"We need to get in contact with Reeve. He may know more about the man we saw," he said as he drew the phone to his ear.

"Good idea," she said.

Tifa listened carefully; it was so quiet in the house that she could hear the phone ringing on the other side.

"Hello." Reeve answered.

"Reeve? Its Vincent. Vincent Valentine."

"_Vincent_?" Reeve practically shouted in surprise. "When did _you_ get a cell phone?"

"Just now. We need your help."

"With?" Reeve asked.

"Do you remember Hojo having an assistant?"

Their was a long pause between them. Reeve continuing cautiously.

"He has had several assistants."

"One that was different, a blonde kid he seemed very close to around the time I was working there."

"Um…" Reeve contemplated to himself. "I can't say that I do but I can find out for you."

"That would be great."

"Just give me some time to gather the information…"

"Alright, thanks Reeve."

"Anytime Vince," he paused before continuing carefully. "Oh, hey Vince."

"Yes?"

"You should think about spending some time away from those woods. Go see the world you know? UGH!" He grunted out in pain, his phone dropped to the ground.

"Reeve?" Vincent called into the phone.

"Whats going on?" Tifa asked concerned.

There was a muffling sound as the phone was being handled on the other end.

"Ah…sorry about that. I..." Reeve laughs lightly. "Just hit my knee on the desk, damn that hurt."

Vincent's body relaxed but the tension never left his face. "Where are you Reeve?"

"I…" Reeve paused, when he continued his voice sounded suspiciously sullen. "I'm at home in Kalm. Kat is having a baby can you believe it?"

"Last I saw her she was a toddler." Vincent answered coolly.

"Yes that's right," Reeve laughed. "They grow up too fast…"

Vincent's gaze became fierce and focused which instantly concerned Tifa.

"Well I better get to work. I'll get back to you Vince."

"Take care Reeve."

"You too-"

The phone abruptly clicked off. Vincent immediately stood and started gathering a few items around the house for Tifa's bandage. He was tense and moved quickly.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked.

"Something is wrong with Reeve. We're going to Kalm."

"What about Aerith? What about **you**?"

She reached out and touched him firmly on the bicep to get his attention.

"We need Reeve first…" He stopped at her touch and looked at her. "Will you come with me?"

The look he gave her sent her heart fluttering again. His voice went low and almost pleaded with her. It was so faint in tone that only someone who knew Vincent as well as she could recognize it in his voice. He needed her to come, he wanted her to. For a brief second she thought of Cloud, and how she wished so badly that he would look at her that way. She wondered if he ever would.

"Of course." She answered surely.

"Good, let's go."


	9. Thresholds

**Final Fantasy VII: Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 9**

Vincent hardly spoke on the ride back to the ferry.

But Vincent never talked very much to begin with.

He sat firmly against the seat which he had slid back as far as it would go in order to accommodate his long legs. But the entire car was uncomfortably small for him, forcing him to crane his neck and tuck his feet in—his knees up against the dashboard.

He didn't complain though, instead he sat there silently with his arms crossed in front of him, crimson eyes glaring intensely into the road ahead of them, chin tucked down into his collar- the brim of it grazing his full bottom lip.

Very distracting for Tifa.

Who felt bad for his uncomfortable situation but at the same time couldn't stop her thoughts from dwelling on how close he was to her. Vincent had draped an arm around the back of Tifa's seat to allow her more space to drive. He smelt like the forest, woodsy and airy, and she was thrown back into the memory of him carrying her as he darted through the dark woods.

Again, very distracting for Tifa.

Her discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Vincent, who stole quick glances at her when she wasn't looking. It amused him how she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, wanting to look but not wanting to. He hid his growing smile behind his collar.

He thought about their moment in the woods too. His arm was practically draped around her, only the small headrest acting as a barrier between them. Her wind swept hair tickled the top of his hand. He casually lifted it to allow the silky strands to flow around it. How could he not be reminded of how it felt to hold her.

He hadn't held a woman in his arms for a very long time.

Vincent let out a sigh which Tifa mistook as a sign of discomfort. "We're almost there," she said.

"I'm fine," he responded.

Which was a lie he confirmed after they had parked on the ferry. His back and neck cracked as he stretched up to his full height. Tifa's eyes lingered on the width of his shoulders which rolled forward and back stretching the muscles between them. He twisted toward her to stretch his lower back and caught her staring at him.

His hard stare relaxed at the sight of her face. Tifa, feeling her cheeks warm swiftly at the way he was looking at her, turned away from him. She quickly walked over to the railing, resting her arms on it as she looked out into the expanse of water ahead of her. She shut her eyes tightly as she mentally scolded herself for getting caught staring at him.

Vincent stood there staring at the back of her curvaceous frame. Though her clothes covered most of her lower body and simultaneously the area he wanted most to see, the cape she wore sat low on her hips—revealing a slender waist with toned muscle underneath soft skin.

He reminded himself that any feelings he allowed himself to recognize would betray Lucrecia, and after what he had forced her to do, did he really deserve to be happy? Not that it would matter anyway. He knew it would only make things uncomfortable between Tifa and himself. It was no secret that Tifa loved Cloud. Everyone knew- well, except Cloud. Who was so involved in his own self-punishment that he was oblivious to it and…

Vincent paused his thoughts for a moment as he realized something.

He and Cloud are _exactly_ the same.

An odd feeling twisted uncomfortably in Vincent's chest as he realized this.

He knew all too well what it was like to love someone and lose them to someone else. How long will Cloud make her wait for him? How long will _she_ wait for him? She loves everyone to her fullest and gives everything she has to help them- she deserves the same in return. How can such a selfless woman love such a selfish man? Vincent felt shame for his and Cloud's similarities, but Cloud was worse. Vincent didn't have someone like Tifa waiting for him.

He had no one to push away.

With that thought in mind, Vincent looked away from her. He didn't deserve her either, he would hurt her the same way Cloud has. So like him, he would ignore her too?

'_I don't want to be like him.'_

Tifa watched the approaching land mass ahead. The thick ocean mists faded to reveal lush green terrain, jutting mountains and the unmistakable Midgar harbor. The sunrise glistened off the new metal, which was unscathed from its short time there. She sucked in a deep breath at the sight in front of her. The manmade construct reflecting beautiful gold's and reds of the sun, stood out among the natural beauty which surrounded it.

Her home.

A tall figure moved to stand beside her; she turned and looked up into the familiar hard stare which belonged to Vincent.

"I…appreciate you coming with me Tifa," he said gently.

She smiled. "Reeve is my friend too- and after that _incident_, I think its best I stick around to keep you in check," she finished playfully.

Vincent's brow rose at her joke, and her smile grew wider at his expression.

"Thoughtless beast didn't know what he was up against," Vincent amused.

Tifa straightened and lifted her chin. "Next time he'll think twice about scratching me."

"I'm sure he will."

She turned her attention back to Midgar Harbor. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

_Yes, you are._

"It is," he answered. "How is your wound?"

Tifa turned back to face him. "The wrapping is so good I hardly feel it. Well, unless I move a certain way."

"Is there a healer near the port?" he asked.

"Yes. But what about-"

"It won't take long. I need you ready to fight."

"Do you think it's that man again?" she asked.

"It would not surprise me if it was."

"First Aerith, then you, now Reeve…it's like he is out to get us all."

"It may be nothing. We don't know yet."

"I hope so."

The drive to Kalm was physically uncomfortable—on many levels.

Vincent's head lolled forward as he struggled to stay awake. Tifa couldn't stop herself from yawning. Skipping a night's worth of sleep was catching up to them. She hadn't slept well the night prior either. She woke up to what she thought was Cloud's bike pulling up to the house. When it wasn't, she couldn't fall back asleep. Vincent said he had been watching the man in the forest. Who knew the last time he had slept either. Maybe they could catch a break sometime soon.

She wasn't betting on it.

Vincent was the first one out of the car when they arrived, Tifa not far behind. They jogged across the cobbled street. The town was alive in the morning hustle. People setting up their shops and children on their way to school.

They made their way through the crowd swiftly, Vincent leading the way. He stopped in front of a large house which looked similar to all the others there, other than its size. It had a cobalt blue shingled roof, with wood barn beams decorating its cream face. Vincent didn't hesitate before knocking on the large wooden door. He kept his gaze set firmly forward, while Tifa glanced between Vincent and the door. Waiting to see one of them move. She decided to go look through a window but the curtains were drawn shut.

"I can't see inside, the curtains are closed," she informed Vincent.

"Follow me," he said.

He led her to the side of the house which was hidden from view of the main square by a huge spruce tree. Vincent stopped in front of a door and kicked it in with such force that his foot almost went completely through it.

"Be on your guard," he advised before stepping cautiously into the house.

Tifa squared her shoulders and tightened her fists as she stepped across the threshold.

* * *

**Thank you to all who left feedback! I am happy to know that you are enjoying the story. **

**Please remember to leave a comment. I would love to hear your opinions and I greatly appreciate any constructive criticism. **


End file.
